


Mirthful Messiah

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Forsaking, Messiah, Subjuggulators, abandon, mirthful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem by one of the last surviving subjuggulators to there Mirthful Messiah</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirthful Messiah

Are you there my Mirthful Messiah Through the darkest days and blackest nights Can't you see te angles fight 

There screams and crus pierce my ears Are you even there to here The way the fallen cry out your name As they fall victim to these sadistic games 

Have you forsaken us Mirthful Messiah Have you turne your back on me Please I'm begging you I'm down on my fucking knees Come back we need you Please don't leave us be Please don't leave us be 

1:27 :o) hOnK HoNk MoThEr FuCkEr


End file.
